


[Podfic] Burn - written by Shinybug

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had not taken into account the possibility of aphrodisiacs and Arthur's proclivity for being poisoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Burn - written by Shinybug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326887) by [Shinybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinybug/pseuds/Shinybug). 



| 

photo credit [here](http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/114/3/a/merthur_makes_out_in_arthur__s_bedchamber_by_emrysdragonlord-d4xgwyy.gif)

music: _Fire_ by Greyson Chance 

**Duration:** 00:50:35

**Size:** 46.51 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/awh87kp7syennkj/Burn.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVRQdpOAQFY&feature=youtu.be) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/burn-0).  
  
---|---


End file.
